When two systems communicate with one another, a device or identity associated with one of the systems (e.g., a client system) typically is made known to the other system (e.g., a host system). The user of the client system may pay a fee to be permitted to access the host system. The host system may be, for example, an Internet access provider or an Internet service provider. In many cases, the access fee may be based on the right to access the host system for a period of time, such as a month. Often a small percentage of users may use a high percentage of host system resources, such as the network bandwidth.